Emily Bronte
'Emily Bronte '''is an antagonist/protagonist in the manga. Like Sylvette and Lag, Emily was born on the Day of the Flicker. Appearance Emily has short hair with fringes framing her face and bangs that almost cover her right eye. She may have smoke-white hair like Sylvette and Lag. She wears a maid-like dress, consisting of a bonnet with a ribbon attached at the front, a sailor collar with another ribbon tied across her chest, keeping the collar together. The dress ends on her knees, wrapped around them not-so-tightly. She finishes it off with a pair of flats. For a twelve-year-old girl, she has a big bust, much like Sylvette. She is also blind, but she confessed that she could handle things well in the hotel albeit her disability to see, and at the young age of 12 also, earning a complement from Zazie, himself. Personality Emily, at first, was a kind-hearted and industrious young girl. While also having hospitality, she greeted Zazie and his dingo with a warm aura, making them warm up to her in an instant. She was also kind enough—although it was common courtesy—to cook meals for Zazie, in which he gratefully devours. She is cheerful and she gets along well with animals, Wasiolka in general. She always aims to please Zazie, and would act like a mother-figure around him as the hotel she works in rarely has customers. But it is later revealed in the manga that Emily has been deceiving Zazie all along—slowly poisoning him through the foods she made for him, much to Zazie's anger, shock, and probably a tinge of hurt. Her true colors were revealed when Zazie came back from another day of being unable to find the Laphreug, wherein she told him how sweet and kind he was, but later on revealed that she couldn't accept “her Laphreug” being hurt. And so she ambushed Zazie, who fell off the cliff. Relationships Zazie Winters Emily first met Zazie when he knocked on the door to the hotel she was working in. Being surprised—because of the lack of customers around the area, and their reputation—she timidly acknowledged his presence and began to cook meals for him everyday. She befriended Zazie and his dingo, and because of that, she found out about Zazie's past—about his deep spite for the Gaichuu Laphreug that killed his parents, in which Emily slightly frowned upon knowing it. If Emily coped with her own anger and pain, and didn't let it go overboard, she and Zazie would have been great friends due to the similarities of their past; bitter and full of pain. It was slightly evident that she considered Zazie as her friend, and the latter the same as well, but her hatred overpowered her and lead her to committing crime. Heath and Cathrine Heath and Cathrine are Emily's foster parents who abused her since she was at the age of five. They ordered her around and treated her unlike any normal parent would do. They would always find ways to hurt her for the sake of it. Due to that, Emily grew up being filled with revenge of what all the people had done to her in the past. They never really shared any kind of family love or bonding. History Not much information was given about Emily's past, but she was adopted by Heath and Cathrine, who abused her. She found a Gaichuu, Laphreug, and used it to eat their hearts. Plot Emily seems to be nice and soft at the beginning. Later at the story, she turns out to be evil. She later turn herself to the gaichuu, Laphreug and attack. At the end, Lag, Zazie, and Connor destroyed Laphreug and Emily lost her heart. Abilities Depite being blind, Emily has strong hearing and a powerful sense of smell. She also has the ability to control the Laphreug with a spirit amber ring. Trivia *While the translator put Emily as her name while the author put Emil instead. * nb: Emily's name came from the author of the classic English novel, ''Wuthering Heights, Emily Brontë. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Only